Final Showdown 2016: Rise of the Anihilator
Plot When an alternate Azmuth invades the Earth, its up to the unlikely team of, Ahmad, an intelligent former assistant of Azmuth, Steve, a casual earth teen with untapped potential, Ben 23, the resident Omnitrix wielder, and assassin super soldier with a mysterious past, Jessica to save the world from the Mad Thinker. Synopsis Act I: Prologue We open up on Galvan Prime, on the capital city. Azmuth is looking into the distance out of his window. Myaxx enters the room. Myaxx: You have been staring out of that window for a while now, First Thinker. Azmuth: I've been wondering, Myaxx.. how would history remember us.. After we all die off and our fossils sink to the ground, what will be our legacy? Myaxx: You've left quite a legacy for yourself. All this time, you had left a big mark, through your inventions.. Azmuth: But which inventions? Ascalon fell into the wrong hands of the Forever Knights, the Harbringer destroyed its own owners with it, and the Blackhold created a blackhole instead of a portal. All I bring is chaos. Myaxx: But... Azmuth, what about the Omnitrix? Azmuth sighs, and a screen forms in front of him, showing Ben 23 as Charcoal Man shooting fire balls at certain targets. Azmuth, voice over: The boy has a lot to learn... In the past few months he has shown extra-ordinary potential, fighting for good using my invention... But my invention was not intended to be used for combat. He turns off the hologram. Azmuth: The Omnitrix, was meant to let you walk a mile in another's shoe. It was meant to bring peace, and order. It was meant to bring the understanding across the species. All its features were centered around communication. Myaxx: But the boy has found a new purpose for it.. He can bring peace too... Azmuth lowers his head, but then an alarm takes place. He looks up, as a human woman in a jumpsuit runs in. Woman/Jessica: Azmuth, sir, we're under attack! Azmuth: That cannot be. The Galvan defenses would stop any ships that are not Galvan... Jessica: But sir, the fleet that is attacking is Galvan. Azmuth: What? Azmuth looks out the window as a building gets shot down by a laser blast, destroying it. More buildings begin collapsing, as Azmuth looks in shock. Azmuth: Activate emergency protocols. I want my vaults evacuated and all their contents smuggled off. My inventions shall not fall into the hands of the enemy. Myaxx nods, and runs out of the room. Jessica: What about the emergency Omnimatrix parts? Azmuth: Take it back to my old assistants on Earth, Ahmad and Steve. They'll know what to do. Jessica looks in shock, then nods. Azmuth: Now, go! I want you off the planet within the next hour! Jessica nods and runs off. Cut to the halls of Galvan Prime's capital, Ion, as a huge Gavaln spaceship lands. It is a giant plane-like spaceship with the Galvan Peace Symbol on its front. A platform floats out, showing an Azmuth with dark grey tendrils shaped like a beard, with dark red eyes, wearing red and black robes. Azmuth: I am Azmuth the Anihilator, the smartest being in my entire dimension. I have come for this dimension, and my goal is expanding my empire. Let the Conquest of the Anihilator begin! Ships rain down from the sky, firing lasers at the Galvan buildings.Azmuth stares, grinning sadistically. Azmuth, offscreen: I cannot let you do this. The camera cuts to Azmuth inside a giant mech, approaching the Spaceship while flying. Azmuth: Oh goody. My goody two shoes counterpart has arrived. (over broadcast) You have a choice to join as my servant, or die with your worthless world, a victim of my supreme conquest. Azmuth Over my dead body! Azmuth's mech opens fire at the fleet, shooting a barrage of missiles, all aiming for Azmuth's citadel. Azmuth's mechs all conjure up shiels, as Azmuth smiles, looking at his good counterpart. He motions for his armada, and it fires. Cut to a Galvan small spaceship, as it floats off beyond the borders and the Galvan airspace. It sneaks past the armada, as the camera shows the entire Evil Azmuth Armada, covering the majority of the planetary surface. The small spaceship turns invisible, cloaked. Jessica, voice over: I escaped.. for now... Cut to Jessica in the spaceship, with a glowing sphere in front of her. She reaches for it and it opens, revealing two Omnitrix-like devices. She reaches for it. Jessica, voice over: Now, I must find help. I must find.. Ben 23. Cut to Galvan Prime, where several timers are ticking, and we see Azmuth's looking on in disbelief where he is, tied up on a dashboard. Cut to outside, as his lab explodes. Fade to black, as the logo is shown. Act II We open up in the middle of New Eternia City Zoo, as hundreds of animals are pouring out, with a giant Mutant Frog is leading them. Dr. Animo is riding on the Mutant Frog. He roars, his throat aching. Dr. Animo: It is time! It is time for me to conquer the world! With the power of my trans-modulator, I can seize control of the wildlife, hundreds at a time! When my army of Mutant Animals charges, the whole world will be trampled, and everyone shall recognize the might of Doctor Aloysius James Animo! Ben 23, offscreen: Holy crap, you wouldn't even know how boring it was to wait for you to finish your monologue. Dr. Animo: You.. You are that hero wannabe from the news stations... Ben 23. Ben, confidently: The one and only. Dr. Animo: Well then... (grins) Its my perfect opportunity to rid the world of you, once and for all! Ben, in shock: What? Dr. Animo whistles, as a mutant eagle swoops in and grabs 23's arm, lifting him up and raising him high. Ben attempts to reach for his Hero Watch, failing as the mutant eagle drops him. Ahmad, wearing Plumber armor, runs in, using a bow and arrow to shoot a net at Ben, catching him in mid-air, as Ahmad shoots another arrow at the ground, which expands to form a slime platform. Ben: WHOA! (lands safely) Alright then... Here goes nothing... It's gyro time! Ben activates his Hero Watch, as the dial pops up. He slaps it down, as a blue light engulfs him. The Mutant Frog charges at him, but is stopped and held back as the flash fades, revealing Ben in his pyronite form. Charcoal Man: Charcoal Man! The Mutant Frog extends its tongue, swallowing Charcoal Man. Ahmad: Dang it, Ben! Ahmad nocks another arrow in his bow, but is rammed into a wall by a Mutant Hamster. Dr. Animo: Pitiful. (whistles again, hundreds of animals pouring out and gathering in the streets.) Trample them, my pets! The Mutant Frog' makes noises, as its belly lights up, burning up, as Charcoal Man bursts outside, his flames bright. Charcoal Man: Oh yeah, Charcoal Man is bringing the heat! Voice: I still think that's a bad name. A green portal opens, creating a beam of light. Steve rides out on a motorbike, with shades on, as the portal closes behind him. He uses his gun to open fire at the Mutant Eagle. Steve: I told you, you shoud've gone with Heatblast! Charcoal Man: No way. I'd never name him Heatblast. Charcoal Man is much cooler! (he dodges an attack from the Mutant Frog) Now If you don't mind, I have a villain to fight! The Mutant Eagle swoops down, hitting Steve's motorbike, and causing it to swerve out of control. Steve falls off to the ground, hastily shooting to throw the Mutant Eagle off. Steve: Dang you, birdbrain! Ahmad is running frantically from the Mutant Hamster, occasionally firing energy arrows at it, only mildly irritating it. Ahmad: Guys, we need a better plan... How about a swap? The Mutant Frog growls, its belly area regenerating. It fires its tongue, attacking Charcoal Man with it. Charcoal Man: Kinda too busy for that. Charcoal Man creates a giant fire ball, and throws it at the Frog, only for it to take the attack with no effect. Charcoal Man, growls, disappointed. Steve frantically rolls to dodge attacks from the Mutant Eagle. He pulls out his gun, and his arm's texture shifts to include technological lines that extend out to engulf the blaster, modifying it into a giant rifle. He aims at the Mutant Eagle, firing repeatedly. Steve: Yknow, Ahmad, no one made you the boss here. Plus- Oh, why wouldn't you die, bit- Mutant Eagle swoops down, grabbing the rifle and throwing it away. Steve frowns, his shades transforming into a visor, as he fires an optic blast, again missing the Mutant Eagle. Steve: Glob darn it! Dr. Animo: Petty wannabes, can't handle the might of the wild! A portal opens in mid-air, creating a beam of light. Jessica jumps out, rolling onto the ground, as the portal closes behind her. She blows a hair away from her face. Jessica: Oh, well look at that. Looks like you started a party without me. Mutant Hamster roars, going to attack Jess, but she jumps above it, and kicks it in the eye. Ahmad uses the opening to nock another arrow and hit it properly in the eye, furthering its screaming. Jessica somersaults, going over to the Mutant Frog. She runs in front of it, attracting its attention. It fires its tongue at her, but she dodges, and climbs up its body, and tugs at the Frog's antlers, causing to scream in pain. Charcoal Man: Whoa! This chick kicks some serious butt! He creates a huge fireball and blasts it at the Mutant Frog, knocking it down. Ahmad: Who the hell is she? Jessica jumps up a car, runs up to a truck, and then from there, she jumps off and lands on the Mutant Eagle's back, causing it to crash towards a car. Steve: No clue, but she's hot. Dr. Animo turns around, having been controlling a mutant army to sack the city. He sees the damage Jessica has caused. Dr. Animo: What in the name of tarnations?! Who are you?! Jessica: Oh? Me? You can say I am your worst nightmare.. Jessica turns around and viciously punches Animo in the face, knocking him down. The Trans-Mudalor signal dies down, as the mutant animals all stop, and stop their attack. Charcoal Man walks over into the frame, and his Hero Watch beeps, as he reverts. Jessica: Alright, now that this scuffle is over, I need your help. The fate of Galvan Prime and apparently the entire universe is at stake! Steve: Wait, you still haven't told us who you are. Jessica: I am Jessica Lucas, the super soldier prototype four, the first successful genetically engineered Human, and I serve Azmuth as his guard and assistant. I have come needing your help... Ahmad: Yeah, me and Steve used to be Azmuth's assistants too. Steve was a maintenance dude and I did software packaging... Ben: ...before Azmuth got bored of sticking around here to mentor me and sent you two over here and put you two in his place. (grins) I would go for Steve's ugly face over Azmuth's yelling everyday. Steve: Hey! Jessica: This is serious... The life of the universe is in jeopardy... Jessica ''' summons a holographic screen, showing the Galvan fleet attacking Galvan Prime. '''Ben: An invasion..? Ahmad: Wait.. Is that fleet Galvan? Jessica ''' nods, showing a picture of the fleet opening fire at Azmuth's tower. '''Ahmad: Why would they be they attacking Galvan Prime? Jessica: I'm not entirely sure.. I didn't have the chance to find out... Steve is shown texting on his phone hurriedly in the background. Ahmad: Well, how is Azmuth now? Is he okay? Jessica: He's... not well.. He's... (takes a deep breath) possibly dead... Ahmad: What? Ben: Huh? Steve: Really? Ahmad: Okay, this just got a whole lot more serious... to black. Act III The screen fades from black to show Steve opening the door of an appartment. Steve, Ahmad, Jessica and Ben 23 enter soon after, with Ben going to lay on a couch. Steve: Welcome to my house! Ahmad: To our house... Steve and I bought it with our joint money after Azmuth sent us to Earth to watch over Ben here. Steve: Fine, "Our" house.. You are no fun.. Jessica: Interesting... I suppose.. Ahmad: Its so "kind" of Ben to have allowed us to take an apartment in his glorious Tower 23... Ahmad glares sarcastically at Ben, who smiles sheepishly. Steve: Honey, I'm home! Camila walks in, holding a magazine. Camila: Hey babe. (gives Steve a peck on the cheek) Hey, Ahmad, hey Ben.. (to Jessica) And hey, I'm Camila. Nice to meet you. Camila holds up a hand at Jessica, waiting for her to shake it. Jessica awkwardly looks at it, not knowing what to do. Jessica: Um...who is that? Ahmad: That's Mila, Steve's girlfriend. Jessica: As in.. his significant other? Ahmad: Yeah, she's his significant other. (quiets down to a whisper) Meanwhile, I broke up with mine a few days ago... Jessica perks up at Ahmad's sentence, then turns around to Camila. Camila: I live with them, mostly because my own rent expired. Characters *Final Showdown **'Ahmad ' (wields the Strike Omnitrix) **'Steve' (wields the Unbound Omnitrix) **'Jessica' **'Ben 23' (wields the Hero Watch) ** *Prisoners of Azmuth ** *Camila Villains *'Azmuth/Mad Thinker' **'Diagon' (temporary) *The Mad Thinker's Servants **'Nymeria' **Cyaxx aka Myaxx *The Changelings of Azmuth **Ultimatron (robot equipped with an Omnitrix) **Albedo (prime dimension) **Ben (brainwashed Ben) **Gwen (from a timeline where she owns the Omnitrix) *Dr. Animo **Mutant Frog **Mutant Eagle **Mutant Hamster Aliens Used By Ahmad *Warmonger *Sideswipe *Shockwave *Metanoid By Steve *Crystalhead *Heatblast *XLR8 *Bloxx *Walkatrout (accidental transformation) *Upgrade By Nymeria *Blazevine By Gwen *Petrosapien Gwen By Albedo *Negative Rath By Ben 23 *Charcoal Man *Speedyquick *Handy Man By Dark Ben *Dark Jetray By Azmuth *Doomsday (Diagon's form) Credits *Directed by: Ahmad15 *Written by: Ahmad15 and TheThreeEds21 *Guest starring: Reo54 as Unconfirmed Role *Guest starring: Migster7 as Unconfirmed Role *Guest starring: Ren X-King as Unconfirmed Role *Produced by Final Showdown Productions, on servers hosted by Chatzy.Com. *All Rights Reserved ° 2016. Soundtrack *'Don't Stop - 5 Seconds of Summer'' Voice Cast Category:Movies